(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector for retaining and holding an electrical cord, and more particularly to an improved cord connector which retains the ends of two electrical extension cords in plugged relationship.
(2) Background Information
There have been many connectors devised for retaining the ends of electrical cords in plugged relationship, but all suffer the same general problem. More specifically, prior art cord connectors typically require that the connector be applied to one or both plug ends before the cords ends are plugged together. In the same way, prior art connectors also typically require that the cord ends be disconnected before removing the cord connector.
Another problem with several prior art connectors, is that the connector completely encloses the plugged ends of the cords, thereby preventing direct viewing of the connection, to insure that the ends are indeed connected within the connector.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical cord connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved cord connector which may be attached to the ends of two electrical cords after the cords have been connected to one another.
A further object is to provide an improved cord connector which permits direct viewing of the connected cords, while retained within the connector.
Yet another object is to provide an improved cord connector which is simple and economical to manufacture, and simple to use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The cord connector of the present invention includes an elongated tubular body having first and second opposing closed ends and a sidewall extending between the ends, the body cut in half longitudinally to form an upwardly open channel. A slot is formed in each end, extending radially inwardly from an exterior edge, and an end cap is operably mounted on each end of the tubular body. The caps have slots formed therein extending radially inwardly from an exterior edge and are operably mounted for movement between a receiving position with the cap slot aligned with corresponding body end slot, and a locked position with the cap slot misaligned relative to the corresponding body end slot.